Charmed by You
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Everything about Christmas was perfect for Hermione Granger, but for Tom Riddle, something was missing...


House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompts: Shopping (Action)

Characters: Hermione Granger; Tom Riddle

World: AU (Alternative Universe)

Word count: 900 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

Summary: Everything about Christmas was perfect for Hermione Granger, but for Tom Riddle, something was missing...

Rating: T

Author's Note: This is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, Mari! :) I wish I could dedicated a work to each of my teammates (Heck, I'm going to do that anyway!) Thanks lovely! MUAH!

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Charmed by you**

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Hermione asked, her face lighting up as she threw one end of the scarf around her neck and twirled around. She stopped and turned to her date and smiled. "Well?"

Tom Riddle was as charismatic as aristocrats came. When he entered a room, all occupants ceased all chatter and the spectators became instantly drawn to his celestial form. His smile was captivating, as it was dangerous; his features were so sharp one had to believe that no human could possibly be devoid of imperfections, and that any abnormalities were simply enhancing to the natural structure of his face. He looked at her with those fathomless, dark brown eyes. In an instant, she was drowning. Drowning and suffocating with no hope of escaping.

They were in the middle of shopping for their friends. Christmas was right around the corner, and Hermione insisted they spend every waking moment gearing up for the onslaught of the holiday. Tom knew just how much it meant to her, and didn't complain when she took him to _every_ shop in Diagon Alley. Frankly, he found it just as thrilling as she did; he enjoyed just seeing her have a good time.

"It is alright," he muttered properly. "Though, I would be inclined to see you in something less…festive." Tom walked up to her, grabbed the ends of the scarf, and swooped down to steal a kiss from her. His hand pressed softly into the curve of her cheek, and for a moment they stood there, kissing in public. It was something he rarely did, and when he did do it, he did it to show possession over her. Tom pulled away, his eyes glittering with dark heat. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded stiffly, still overwhelmed by the kiss. She stood there for a second as Tom headed over to the front desk and waited in line. By the time she snapped out of her reverie, Tom was already paying for the clothes she had picked out. Huffing, Hermione made her way over to him, and just when she was about to say something, Tom tucked her to his side and smiled that dazzling smile.

"I've got it." He told her in a low, tantalizing voice.

Hermione shuffled around and said," Are you sure?"

"Positive." He kissed her forehead and looked back at the cashier. "Did you disclose the item that I requested?"

The cashier nodded, looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, it's right here, sir." He pulled out a small parcel and handed it to Tom. With a smile, he took it and tucked it into the pocket in his coat.

Curiosity got the best of her. Hermione stared at the small parcel as they made their way out of the shop and down the beautifully lit streets of Diagon Ally. Christmas has always been her favorite time of the year. Ever since she was a little girl, Hermione's adored the glittering red and green lights, the exchanging of gifts and cheerful air that the holidays brought. But, what she loved the most was the person she was spending it with. Tom had been so callous when they first met. Now, as she looked up at him as they strolled through the streets, laughing and having the time of their live, she couldn't picture herself without the proper Slytherin.

Hermione unceremoniously wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, going into automatic defense mode.

"Nothing." She whispered. "Everything is perfect."

Tom chuckled, looked down at her and said," Perfect, darling?"

"Yes." She nodded, and they stopped. Hermione pressed urgently into his body, her face meeting the juncture where his neck and shoulders met. She sighed. "Nothing could make this night better."

"Nothing?" He enquired and for a moment, Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

Tom didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled. She fell instantly into the alluring trap that was his charm. Slowly, he removed his arms from his body, looking into her eyes as he did so. The scenery around them continued their soft, trance-like dance around them. Soft kisses of snow began to fall on them and finally night had arrived. In that explicable moment, Hermione felt a shiver run through her and her heart quickened. Her eyes darted to the picket where she knew the parcel was. Before she could say anything, Tom was already bending down on one knee.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, watching as her boyfriend kneeled into the snow and looked up at her. He looked like a fallen angel whose wings had been torn from his back and laid out in the snow. "Tom, I-"

"You said nothing could make this night better, correct?" Tom asked, digging into his pocket. Hermione continued to sob inconsolably as he took out the parcel and opened it. In his hand was a small indigo box. When he opened it, Hermione's choked back another sob, watching as the ring captured the light so celestially that it took her breath away. "I suppose nothing could compare to doing me the honor of becoming my wife, Hermione."

Hermione watched through her tears as he slipped the dazzling ring on her finger. With a single breath, she whispered _'yes'_ and threw her arms around his neck. They fell laughing into the snow, and all was perfect.

-Fin-


End file.
